In glassware forming machines, articles of glassware are blow moulded at a blow moulding station of the machine and then require to be removed from the moulds and positioned on a support, known as a dead plate, before being transferred to a conveyor for removal from the machine. In order to remove the articles of glassware from the moulds and position them on the dead plate, a glassware forming machine has a take-out mechanism which supports tongs which grip an article of glassware in the mould and release it on to the dead plate. In the interests of high productivity, it is necessary that the take-out mechanism operates as rapidly as possible. However, it is also necessary that the tongs do not damage the article of glassware particularly by too high an impact between the articles and the dead plate. Accordingly, take-out mechanisms have cushioning means for cushioning their movement as the articles of glassware approach the dead plate. Existing cushioning means, however, requires time-consuming adjustment to enable it to operate over a long period of time. For example, one known hydraulic cushioning means becomes inefficient due to leakage and decay in the properties of the hydraulic oil.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a take-out mechanism for a glassware forming machine which comprises cushioning means which functions efficiently without requiring adjustment for long periods of time.